


Love In The Time Of Quarantine

by HoldHerTightAndSayHerName



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Buns in a playgound metaphor, COVID-19, F/M, Geilis knows, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jamie wears fleece pyjamas, Long-Distance Relationship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Only Jamie would fall in love with Claire before lockdown, Slow Burn, Texting, Texting idiots, but I hope this will make you smile!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldHerTightAndSayHerName/pseuds/HoldHerTightAndSayHerName
Summary: Jamie and Claire both live in Edinburgh. Unfortunately, they only went out once before the Covid-19 lockdown was enforced. This is a sneak-peek of their text messages...
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 1745
Kudos: 835





	1. Surprise - part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask me where I’m going with this, or what I’m trying to achieve - I have absolutely no idea. Is it a COVID-19 Modern AU? I guess, in a way. Is it writing? I don’t know. It was just... fun to make. I guess we could all use some fun right now!


	2. Surprise - part 2




	3. Break room - part 1




	4. Break room - part 2




	5. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support guys! I'm going to try to post every day. Stay safe xx


	6. Kitchen experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because we've all been there :)


	7. Day off - part 1




	8. Day off - part 2




	9. Day off - part 3




	10. Coded message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have prompts, feel free to share them in the comments! :)


	11. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a hug if you need one! [insert hug]


	12. Good day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every day before I post, I wonder what the hell I think I’m doing - but then you guys leave me the sweetest comments... so I keep writing. :)


	13. Online shopping




	14. Missed call




	15. Caution




	16. Bedtime - part 1




	17. Bedtime - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes do not deceive you - two updates in the same day, because 1) it’s the same conversation and 2) why the hell not? ;)


	18. Phone person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting, always. :)


	19. Freudian slip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @Chillybits for the prompt :)


	20. The way home




	21. Quarandreams




	22. Long night ahead




	23. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to follow within the next hour or so :)


	24. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jxKjOOR9sPU


	25. Hints




	26. Through a glass, darkly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With an extra hug to the healthcare workers x


	27. We have a problem.




	28. Things in common




	29. David Attenborough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, since some readers seem confused: the name at the top of the conversation is the recipient’s! :) x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this story ends well.


	30. Chicken broth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your comments! I won't be able to reply as soon as I'd like, but I appreciate them!


	31. Dr. Beauchamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this chapter 2 hours ago, but a relevant comment made me realise everything wasn’t as clear as I wanted it to be. So… here comes the updated version! Sorry for being a mess x


	32. 11:46 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** PSA because some readers seem confused: if you see “Jamie” at the top of the screen, it means you’re looking at a screenshot of Claire’s phone - she’s writing the messages in BLUE. If you see “Claire” at the top of the screen, it’s the other way around!


	33. Emergency Contact




	34. A Sister's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your lovely comments - they keep me going! x


	35. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any medical inaccuracies! x


	36. Resting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments, and welcome to those who just discovered this story! I’ll try to reply to everyone tomorrow. x


	37. Fluctuations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it’s one step forward, two steps back... but he will be ok.


	38. Unknown number




	39. Labels




	40. End of the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this is the 40th chapter. Thank you for tagging along - and allowing me to work on my creativity! Real life is busy atm but I'll try to reply to your comments asap. x


	41. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re like me, you are feeling tired, overwhelmed, and just incredibly saddened by the state of the world. But many of you have reached out to tell me that this story makes their day a little brighter, and that’s what keeps me going! Today’s chapter is short and (hopefully) cute - and as you can see, it comes with a brand new banner! x


	42. Food is love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the lack of updates... I guess it feels a bit silly to write fanfic right now. Most of us are avid readers: if you’re like me and you’d like to educate yourself and use your white privilege to expose injustice, here’s the New York Times’ antiracist reading list: https://nyti.ms/2XLsu4y.
> 
> Now - here comes chapter 42!


	43. Vulnerability




	44. #BLM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of had to... More cuteness tomorrow!


	45. One touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t worry - despite appearances, this story still has a plot.


	46. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures... Let it be known that this chapter is as close to sexting as we'll ever get - but I hope you’ll like it! :) 
> 
> Thanks again for all the lovely comments - real life is kind of crazy atm, and your support means the world.


	47. The things I've seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :)


	48. Radishes and butter




	49. The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are (slowly) approaching the final chapters of this story... Thank you everyone for your lovely comments and your kudos. They mean the world to me.


	50. Where are you?




	51. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few chapters left! :)


	52. If I Stay




	53. Taking chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I didn’t keep you waiting for too long! Thank you for all your lovely comments - I had to choose between answering them and writing this chapter, but I read and appreciate every single one of them.


	54. It's always been you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah you guys, what a ride it has been! I posted the first chapter of Love In The Time Of Quarantine on March 21st - that’s about... 2450 years ago. I hope you and your loved ones stayed healthy; I hope you found joy along the way. This story certainly helped me process everything that was going on in the world, and I want to thank you for letting me tell it.  
> Before you ask, I might have an epilogue in store. I promised @kalendraashtar so now I kind of have to write it? I owe her that much, at the very least.

**_A few weeks later..._ **

**_The end._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To read my other OL stories: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldHerTightAndSayHerName/works


End file.
